So Smooth
by Seylin
Summary: The pulse of the beat came up through the floor, running through his veins. Slash. Cain/Glitch


Title: So Smooth  
Author: Seylin  
Summary: The pulse of the beat came up through the floor, running through his veins.  
Rating: PG-13/R  
Warnings: Slash. Cain/Glitch.  
Disclaimers: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Note: This is my response to truthwritaslies #14 plot bunny give away on LJ. This is the first songfic that isn't really a songfic that I have written. I'm quite pleased with it. This unbeated, if anyone would like to beta for me please say so in a comment. Enjoy!

So Smooth

It was late, the halls of the castle dark and quiet for the most part. Cain had been out the entire day handling various security measures for the Queen. He was looking forward to nothing more than a relaxing hot shower and a simple meal. His hand was on the handle of his door when the first hints of a sound that did not belong in the quiet night met his ears.

Cain was immediately on guard. With his hand on the handle of his gun he quickly and quietly walked down the hallway to discover the source of the sound. As he got closer to the ballroom he realized the sounds were music, not music that was usually played in the castle…more like something that would be heard in the clubs of the underground.

The music flowed under the closed doors to the ballroom as Cain stood outside them. His hand had come away from his gun but he was still on guard not knowing what was waiting on the other side. It didn't make sense for an assassin to be in the ballroom so late… playing music. The handle turned easily under his hand and he slipped into the room quickly as the music was much louder when the door was open.

The pulse of the beat came up through the floor, running through his veins. His eyes traveled over the room, catching on each candle that cast flickering shadows on the walls. Normally candles so small would not cast off much heat but with the hundreds of small candles lining the edge of the floor the room had become quite warm. A black box to his right seemed to be admitting the fast music, probably one of the things DG had brought from the other side.

His eyes were drawn to the middle of the room where the only other figure in the room moved to the music. He felt the pulse of the music in his veins again, his blood racing, warming his body like a good drink. In the five years that he had been friends with Glitch he had never seen him this unclothed. Glitch had always worn his two shirts and coat before the defeat of the witch, after the defeat the Queen had ordered new clothes be made for them all.

A sharp turn was performed; the already tight pants tightened more, hugging the well muscled legs. The sweat wet sleeveless shirt clung to the skin that shone in the dim light. Cain did not have to look at Glitch's face to know that he was lost in the rhythm that he always talked about.

Annuals ago when he and Adora had been married he would come in from work and find Adora dancing while fixing supper. Cain remembered that he would smile and slip into the dance with her. Wait… slip into the dance. Cain smiled and made up his mind, he slipped off his coat and laid it over the back of a chair. His guns, for once, joined his coat. Cain turned and watched for his opening.

Moments later Cain had slipped into the dance, he was not exactly sure about the dance so he let Glitch lead. He had suspected that Glitch would notice his presence right off but Glitch didn't and was still lost in the rhythm. Cain was surprised that the dance taxed his body the way it did, he could feel the sweat budding on his skin soon after he had joined the dance.

They moved together amazingly, touching in places that Cain had never really thought about touching another man. He was surprised by the thrills and tingles that remained on his skin where Glitch touched. So this was what the rhythm Glitch always talked about felt like. There was a sharp turn in the dance and they were pressed tightly to each other. Glitch breathed in and Cain breathed out, Glitch blinked and slow recognition came to his eyes. Cain smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Um…" Glitch started. "Uh… I…"

"Shh... sweetheart, it's all about rhythm," Cain told him. Glitch relaxed and smiled. A new song started from the black box and Glitch looked into his eyes.

"Wanna dance?"

"You lead, I'll follow." Glitch's smile spread and seconds later they were lost in another fast paced dance. Over the course of the next hour they spun around the ballroom floor until they were both covered in sweat and were both breathless Their muscles aching and tired they ended their dancing, Glitch turned off the music while Cain put out the candles. Cain watched Glitch more, paying more attention to the way his muscles moved more than he ever had before. He was becoming more aware of his own growing attraction for Glitch. When Glitch started to leave the room Cain reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. Glitch stopped and looked down at Cain's hand on his wrist then looked up into Cain's eyes. A tingle went up his spine at the burning emotion that was there.

Glitch licked his lips. "Cain…"

"I don't want this dance to end," Cain stated. A smile twitched on Glitch's lips.

"Shower? We are very sweaty."

"It would be a shame to waste water on separate ones." Together they left the ballroom, hand in hand, thoughts of a hot shower on their minds although the water would have nothing to do with that.


End file.
